Bad Luck Charlie
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Charlie Duncan is now 19 years old. After she dropped out of college and moved to New York City, she is now nothing more than a shadow of the woman she could have been.


**Disclaimer: I don't own **Good Luck Charlie.****

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Luck Charlie<strong>

**Charlie Duncan is now 19 years old. After she dropped out of college and moved to New York City, she is now nothing more than a shadow of the woman she could have been.**

She no longer stay in contact with her sister and brother, she does call her mom sometimes, but only to talk about nothing.

These days the life of Charlie Duncan is made of sex, alcohol and she get money for that by being a part-time hooker.

Now she get dressed to go meet a customer.

"Okay...guess I look slutty enough in this." says Charlie as she put on a tight short black latex dress that doesn't hide much of her body.

Charlie has a porn star's body. She's a tall skinny chick of a dress-size 4 and she has large round firm D-cup boobs ( not natural, she got herself breast implants with money that her olders sister Teddy gave her the last time the Duncan sisters talked. the money was supposed to pay for part of Charlie's college education, but she used it to make her boobs big instead ) and super-red lips.

It's easy to know that if Amy Duncan could see her daughter like this, she'd be totally mad.

And even though Charlie sometimes talk to her mom over the phone, she hasn't told her mom what she look like now and that she's having sex for money.

"Hmm, time to go and get my pussy banged." says Charlie as she grab her golden purse and walk out from her small apartment.

Charlie walk down the stairs and out onto the street.

She walks to where she is heading. Of course she could take a cab, but she doesn't want to and she doesn't own a car.

And truth is, she never learned to drive, unlike her sister Teddy who now own her own custom-made metallic purple Italian sportscar.

"Hi, baby! Ya wanna suck my dick?" says a homeless guy that Charlie walk past on the street.

"Damn no! Just go eat shit, shit-brain." says Charlie in a hard angry tone.

Charlie keep walking along the street, moving her hips and ass in a sassy way. Yes, sometimes she wish she had a normal nice life just like Teddy, but Charlie know it is too late for her to be a good girl.

"Little sexy me will be an emotional crap-pile forever..." mumbles Charlie.

Charlie remember when she was 15 and was still normal and how her mom thought that Charlie would be the smart mature good woman that Teddy was and still is.

_**Flashback to when Charlie was 15.**_

"Charlie, it's amazing how fast you're growing up. Feels like yesterday you were my little 5 year old baby girl." says Amy Duncan.

"Mom, I'll always be you baby girl, in some way...no fear." says Charlie.

"I know you'll be just as nice and smart as Teddy." says Amy Duncan. "You girls are forged from the same steel, so to speak. Sometimes it's kinda weird how similar you are."

"Teddy and me aren't that alike, mom." says Charlie. "I wanna build myself a life of my own. Create my own identity. Not just be the chick who's always known as the little sister to the super-cool totally perfect Teddy Duncan and all of that. I wanna be me, instead of a copy of my big sissie."

_**End of the flashback!**_

In a weird way Charlie was right. She didn't end up being a replica of Teddy. She became her own chick, even if her path in life is far from awesome with all the sex and alcohol, but she still is not just Teddy's little sister.

If she could go back in time and get a do-over, Charlie would try to be a better person. Not a super-exact replica of Teddy, but at least a good girl instead of a slut.

"Why the fuck did I not be good girl...?" thinks Charlie.

Charlie suddenly get a txt-message from her mom that says: "Hi, Charlie. You know, I still hope you'll be like Teddy someday. Love from Mommy!"

"Damn! Teddy this and Teddy that. Me is so fuckin' tired of people wanting me to be all like my sister." says Charlie.

Teddy knows that Charlie doesn't like her anymore. All of those video-recordings Teddy made to help Charlie didn't work.

As for the other Duncan siblings they also know that Charlie doesn't like them either.

Teddy wish she and Charlie could be friends again and she has been trying to get in contact with Charlie, but Charlie has blocked Teddy's phone number and e-mail.

"Stupid dang uptight Teddy Bear!" mumbles Charlie, using her old nickname for Teddy. Back when they were younger, that nickname had a positive meaning. Now it is the total opposite.

Ever since they both moved out and began their own adult life, Teddy has sent Charlie cards for birthdays, Thanksgiving and Christmas, but Charlie has never sent a single card back.

Charlie arrive at her customer's apartment.

While having sex with the guy whose name she doesn't remember, Charlie thinks about how everyone wants her to be smart and nice, just like Teddy always is.

4 hours later, Charlie is back home, all drunk and tired after being fucked hard.

Charlie pull off her dress and underwear.

Both her dress and underwear has cum-stains all over them, cause the guy who fucked her love to cum on his chicks.

After eating a simple sandwich, Charlie goes to sleep naked on the couch.

The next day she wakes up early in the morning when she hear a familiar voice.

"Charlie, good luck!" says the voice.

The voice is an old recording of Teddy's voice and it comes from Charlie's computer and means she's got a new e-mail from someone.

Charlie goes over to her computer to see who the e-mail is from.

It's from Teddy who use a new account and thereby can send a message even though Charlie blocked her.

The e-mail says: "Hi, Charlie. Teddy here. I know you don't want to talk to me, but I'm coming to visit next weekend. Please be home then. Love and blessing from your dear big sis. See ya."

Charlie actually feel that she should send a response. It says: "Hi, Teddy. Charlie here. Me don't wanna meet you, okay? Don't try to find me. Bye!"

"Fuckin' damn Teddy!" says Charlie.

Charlie is about to put on the same clothes she had last night when she notice the smell and cum-stain on them.

She goes into her bedroom and grab fresh clean clothes instead.

"Okay..." says Charlie as she put on tiny pink satin panties, a black lace push-up bra, dark skinny jeans and a tight red shirt.

Charlie eat some breakfast aka a little ice cream and a huge glass of ale.

2 hours later, Charlie masturbate while she watch TV.

"Oh yeah! Shit, that feels so fuckin' good." moans Charlie.

45 minutes later.

"Fuck, yes! YES! SHIT, YES!" moans Charlie with pleasure as she cum and squirt out a lot of smooth pussy-juice over the table.

There's a smile on Charlie's face. She's always happy after she has her orgasm.

Only one time in her entire life has she been angry after orgasm and that was one of the first times she had sex and the guy forced her to cum by fucking her extra-hard.

Charlie drinks some ale like she often does after she's masturbated.

"Now that I've had my orgasm I can fuck longer with my next customer." says Charlie.

A huge bright smile appear on Charlie's face.

"Should get goin' now. Don't wanna be the stupid lame poop-bimbo who's late all the dang time." says Charlie with a confident smile.

Charlie pull of her jeans and shirt and put on a tight sexy dark-red satin dress instead.

7 hours later, the police finds Charlie Duncan dead on the street outside a hotel.

A month later it's Charlie's funeral.

"Charlie, you were my little sister. You'll always be remembered. I wish you'd still been my friend like when we were kids. I'll miss you a lot. Just have a good time in heaven. Sweet dreams, girl." says Teddy as she begin to cry a little. "I hope your soul can find peace. You deserve it so much, sweetie."

**The End.**


End file.
